


like you were a trophy or a champion ring

by waywardprentiss



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Basketball, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Stress Relief, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: Whenever he has a problem, whenever he just can’t get his mind to shut off, he picks up a basketball. When the residing childhood anxiety bothers him, when the remaining effects of PTSD start creeping in, or like now, when he freaks out because he almost told his best friend that he’s been in love with him for years - he goes out and finds a hoop.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	like you were a trophy or a champion ring

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent and is basically just me projecting for 2k

Josh keeps a basketball in his office for just this reason. 

It’s been a long day. He had back to back meetings with two different congressmen and neither would listen to anything he had to say. Then there’s what happened in Sam’s office this morning. Josh feels like he could rip his hair out in frustration. 

He can’t even remember what they were talking about. Sam’s face was doing that thing where his eyes go all animated and bright when he’s talking passionately about something and Josh felt his mouth open on its own accord. 

All he said was his name but the other man stopped talking and looked up at Josh with a slightly baffled expression at the softness of his tone. Josh realized in that moment what he was about to say and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly mumbled through some half ass excuse about needing to go see Leo about something. He remembers feeling his face heat and all but running out of the room before Sam could even blink.

God, he needs to go shoot hoops. 

His family had a basketball hoop out in the front yard growing up and Josh spent hours out there after school. He’s always been a sports guy. Baseball, hockey, you name it - he likes it. But basketball has always been his favorite. It’s always been there for him. Basketball was there for him after Joanie died. It was there after his dad died. It was there after he got shot. 

Whenever he has a problem, whenever he just can’t get his mind to shut off, he picks up a basketball. When the residing childhood anxiety bothers him, when the remaining effects of PTSD start creeping in, or like now, when he freaks out because he almost told his best friend that he’s been in love with him for years - he goes out and finds a hoop. 

He’ll play for a while, work on his jump shot or do some dribbling drills. Eventually, his mind clears and if he’s dealing with a work issue, it makes him calm down enough to see the situation in a new light and find a different approach. 

He’s always felt like if he could just get his hands on a basketball that it would ease his mind. And it does. Therefore, he keeps a basketball in his office. It’s tucked in the corner out of the way but always in reach. 

Donna has walked in on him palming it with a thoughtful expression more than once. 

Now, he picks it up - an old faded Spalding - from where it had rolled under his desk. He tucks it under his arm as he grabs his suit jacket off the back of his chair. While switching to hold the ball under the other arm, he slips his jacket on before picking up his backpack on the way out the door.

Glancing down at his watch as he comes up to Donna’s desk, he sees it’s just past 8pm.

“Hey.” Donna looks up from her computer at the sound of his voice. “You can get out of here. I’m done for the night.”

“I gotta-“ He starts, motioning down to the ball under his arm. 

“Okay.” She says, smiling in understanding.

Josh tips his head slightly and taps the side of the office divider. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nods. “Yeah.”

He nods and walks down the hall a few steps before turning back to poke his head around the divider again. “Hey, is Sam still here?”

“I don’t know.” She looks up from her purse at him with a confused look. “I haven’t seen him.”

“Okay. Good. I mean- never mind.”

She shakes her head, laughing at his awkwardness and he turns around silently to head back down the hall again. 

So what if he’s avoiding his best friend who he almost told that he’s been in love with him for over half the time they’ve known each other? He’s not ashamed to admit it to himself. Who wouldn’t be in love with Sam Seaborn? He’s gorgeous, funny and smart as hell. Anyone with more than two brain cells would fall in love after hearing him speak for just five minutes. 

Josh makes his way through the halls, not so subtly avoiding the communications bullpen like his life depends on it, before exiting the building. He goes through the security gate, rounds the corner and heads toward the park a couple blocks away.

It’s the closest outdoor court to the White House and because Josh works so much, he ends up using this one more often than the one near his apartment.

It takes him all of fifteen minutes to get there by foot and the moment he steps on the court, he feels some tension leave his shoulders. 

No one is around at this time of night and Josh immediately drops his bag down in the middle of the court. He puts the ball down at his feet before stripping off his jacket and his tie and laying them on top of his bag. It’s a bit cool out so he doesn’t strip down to his under shirt. But he does unbutton his blue dress shirt all the way and roll up his sleeves before picking the ball back up. 

He starts dribbling toward the hoop and goes in for a layup. The sound of the ball hitting the backboard and going through the net is music to his ears. Josh easily catches it under the basket and heads out toward the three point line. 

He spends the next half hour running around the court throwing up shots. He loves playing at night. Something about the way the one street lamp streams over the dark court makes Josh feel like he’s in a movie and every shot he takes is a game winner on the line.

Just as he makes a shot from the free throw line, he hears a throat clear behind him.

“Hey.” Sam’s voice is low and Josh jerks his head around to look at him. “You okay?”

He’s wearing the same wrinkled button down and crooked tie he was wearing this morning and he shuffles his feet as Josh nods his head absentmindedly. He heads over to get the ball from where it had rolled over the sideline on the west end of the court so he doesn’t have to look Sam in the eye. “What’s up? How’d you know I was here?”

“You were acting weird earlier.” Sam says and Josh automatically shakes his head in disagreement as he picks the ball up. “No, Josh. You were. And I know you. I know your routine. You come out here when you’re stressed. So, what happened?”

He dribbles the ball in between his legs unconsciously as he makes his way closer to Sam back at half court. “Just Congressman O’Brien and Dwyer. I had back to back meetings with them this afternoon and they both practically blew me off. Got nothing accomplished with that bill today.”

He scoffs, looking down at the ball in his hands before throwing it up from behind the three point line. It comes up short and bounces off the rim. “I fucking hate those guys.”

Sam walks over to retrieve it before Josh even thinks about moving. He watches as Sam holds the ball in his hands for a minute, looking down at it before he dribbles it behind his back. “But that’s not what you were upset about earlier. I haven’t seen you since this morning.”

With no ball in his hands, he feels defenseless and Sam must sense that because he passes him the ball without a word. 

He grips the ball tight, avoiding Sam’s eye again and does a few crossover dribbles to keep his mind occupied. “I told you. I had to see Leo about something.”

“Josh.” Sam says, mouth twisted up in a slight smirk. “We both know you have a really bad poker face.”

He can’t help but laugh as he turns the ball over in his hands. “Yeah.”

“Seriously.” Sam walks over and stops when he’s an arms length away. “What’s going on?”

Josh looks up at him through his eyelashes and sees nothing but openness on Sam’s face. The way the light from the street lamp is surrounding his head makes him look like some mythical being. The combination almost makes him blurt it out right there. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Josh.” Sam says softly before looking down at Josh’s hands. He looks down as well and sees he’s gripping the basketball so tight his fingers are turning white. “What did you want to tell me this morning?”

Sam’s hands come into view as he covers his fingers with his own and Josh jerks his head up with a sharp intake of breath. His eyes land on Sam’s lips before he can stop them and when he meets the other man’s eye, he sees Sam’s eyes flick up too.

“Josh.” Sam whispers before taking the ball from his hands and dropping it at their feet. He hears it bouncing then rolling away but he completely forgets about that as soon as Sam takes another step closer.

He lays a hand on Josh’s arm and all of sudden, like the wind has pushed him from behind, Josh surges forward, bringing both hands up to frame Sam’s face before closing the distance between them and pulling him into a kiss.

Sam’s mouth opens up beneath his own and what started out as a chaste kiss turns into anything but. As he deepens the kiss, he feels Sam’s hands touch his waist before they slip through under his shirt and wrap around his back. Josh gasps into their next kiss.

After a moment, Sam pulls back slightly to nip at his bottom lip and Josh groans before tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against Sam’s.

“I love you.” He whispers. “That’s what I was gonna say this morning.”

“You also wanted to kiss me.” Sam says confidently with a twinkle in his eye. “You could have.”

“I-,” Josh stutters, dropping his hands. “You never said anything.”

Sam smirks. “You didn’t either.”

He huffs out a laugh, reaching up to scratch at the side of his head nervously as he feels Sam’s hands settle on his waist again. “That’s true.”

“I never got that impression from you.” Josh says as he places a hand on Sam’s arm. “I was too caught up in everything else going on in our lives, I guess.”

“Josh.” Sam says slowly. “I left a whole life behind at the mere mention of getting to work with you. Not that I didn’t love what the President stood for but-“

He stops himself, shaking his head fondly. “I did that because of you. Wherever you end up, that’s where I want to be. It’s always been that way. I’ve always loved you. I didn’t think I was being subtle about it.”

“God.” Josh lets out a deep breath. “When you say it like that, I feel stupid. I really should’ve known.”

Sam smirks, slipping a hand underneath his shirt to palm at his tank top again. He rubs a hand slowly up Josh’s back. “It’s okay. You have other redeeming qualities.”

“That’s good to know.” He responds, grinning as Sam leans in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then a brief one to his lips.

“So.” Sam starts. “You need more time out here?”

Josh looks down at the basketball that’s settled over by his bag and grins at Sam before wrapping an arm around his waist in return. “I think I’m good for the night.”

“If you’re sure.” Sam says. “I can leave. Come back later.”

“No.” Josh tightens his hold. “I’m good. I promise.”

Sam nods, smiling. “Okay but we can play a little one on one if you want.”

“Sam.” He laughs. “You suck at basketball. No matter how many Lakers games you watch, I don’t think that’s gonna change. Leave the ball skills to your man right here.”

“Oh?’ Sam smirks at him, slipping his hand lower down Josh’s back. “‘"My man"?"

“Yes.” Josh says simply but his voice is rough.

Sam hums, tilting his head. “What does my man think about the idea of me taking him home?”

“I think he’d be into that.”

**Author's Note:**

> they don’t mention any type of basketball court near the white house in the show since when they play ball they’re literally in the street so i came up with this. i have no idea if there is a park with a court anywhere near pennsylvania avenue but for the sake of this let's pretend like there is
> 
> title is from taylor swift's song "willow"


End file.
